


Pilots, Powerrings & Planes.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: In the end, we all bleed Green. [11]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Bromance, Drinking & Talking, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Crack, Former colleagues turned villain, Friendship, Gen, Phantom Lantern, dumbassery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: In which some Gl's decided to catch up and the events of the Phantom Lantern and other comics are mentioned. +salty at batman.
Series: In the end, we all bleed Green. [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422457
Kudos: 13





	Pilots, Powerrings & Planes.

'So, we were fighting this guy who suddenly was insulting us on live TV because of some flaws we were at the time trying to work on' Simon told after taking a sip of his drink. 'Since he suddenly turned in another kind of lantern and went completely crazy'.

'Also he tried to hand out autographs in Coast City near those monuments, but everyone was like: yeah, go fuck yourself' Jessica continued the story with a smirk.

'By the way, quick question... Did any of you ever tried to hand out autographs from out of the blue like that guy did?'.

'Nope, only if people ask...' Kyle said with a shrug after exchanging looks with the other human Gl's.

'So that guy started to shout at us, but apparently he was obsessed by the GLC and the rings and wanted to become a Lantern' Simon continued with a sigh. 'And that was where that freaking ring went completely crazy'.

'Also Hal, question... That guy had apparently been a test pilot and you had been a pilot, but have you two known or at least met each other?' Jessica said. 'He went by the name Frank Laminski, by the way'.

The lantern in question put his drink down before doubling over in laughing.

'Ho-holy shit, I didn't actually believe that it was that one...when you guys sent the report a few months back'.

Alan shot the laughing lantern a kind of amused look while John and Guy exchanged amused looks.

'Well?' Jessica asked after a few minutes of hysterical laughter from her older colleague.

'He literally went from a second rate pilot to a second rate villain, what the actual hell' was the response from the still hysterically giggling lantern. 

'That guy was from some rich family of astronomers or something and the only time he got to fly one of the better planes because I was suspended and he totally blew it' he continued after another fit of laughter.

'It was one of my first days as a Gl and I needed to save his arrogant ass from burning alive'.

'Sounds like that wasn't one of your friends' Jessica pointed out dryly.

'Nuh-uh, I hated his guts' Hal said while shaking his head once. 'I am low key glad that you guys were down there instead of me, I probably would have enjoyed kicking his ass wáááááy too much'.

'Wasn't that Frank that bragging kid I accidentally ran into on the airbase many years ago? I got the feeling that everyone hated his guts and was low-key hoping he would crash and burn' Alan chimed in with a smug smile at Hal who seemed to have a very bad feeling about it and had sobered almost immediately.

'What were you even doing there?' Simon asked with a frown.

'Don't answer that' Hal said, glaring at Alan who smirked at the other lantern.

'Lecturing a reckless dumbass' John replied. 'Before Krona made his move and possessed that same dumbass'.

'And what happened to Krona?' Jessica asked.

'He disappeared, shit happened, I died a few times, got resurrected and I....well...I killed him, overrided the command on the ring and killed him' Hal answered with nervous chuckle while playing with the ring on his finger. 'I kinda got fired, then more shit happened and that was where Simon came in'.

'One question.. Do you think that the ring you created from your own will would follow the same programming as the other rings?' Simon asked. 'Because Alan's ring... Well... Is another kind of stuff'.

'I dunno, I can't walk up to the Guardians like: I want to test a theory, could you turn on the lethal force thingy?' Hal shrugged. 'But I doubt it would follow the programming, since the maker is a very stubborn idiot who knows how to fly a plane and kick ass'.

'But well, I still have graduated on top of my class on the academy' he added with a smirk. 'And for some reason bats is still surprised about that all'. 

'So let me get this straight... We have an ace pilot who had done several other things, a former marine turned architect, an artist/anime nerd, an ex-cop/teacher/etcetera, an CEO of an radio company thing/former railwayperson/radio Technician ,me who is the car repairman, Jen who is a model/photographer and Jess who also has some degrees in something/anime nerd' Simon summarized with a stunned expression. 'And bats still tells that we are stupid and irresponsible and yadayadayada...'.

'Why would you think that every one of us had punched bats a few times, Simon?'.

'You've got a point, we need to punch batman in the face' Jessica said with a nod, standing up and staring at Simon. 'Asshole deserves that'.

'J-bird! No!' Simon yelled when Jessica flew off, leaving a stunned waiter, a couple of Lanterns holding back hysterical laughter when Simon powered up and flew after his partner.

'Wait for me!'.


End file.
